why so lonely
by marischje
Summary: "kenapa?" sebuah pertanyaan dari hinata untuk sasuke. "padahal kau punya semuanya, tapi kenapa kau masih merasa kesepian?" sasuke/hinata. office!AU.


draft 2017. saya revisi sedikit karena… cognac belum selesai-selesai, duh. judul dari track wonder girls.

.

.

.

 _ **why so lonely**_

.

.

.

.

 ** _prelude_**

"Oh, kau ini tidak mengerti! Kau harus lihat betapa menyedihkannya ekspresi Sara ketika Naruto memilih Sakura!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia masih menaruh harapan dengan orang macam dia!"

"Haha, si Naruto! Boleh juga dia jadi rebutan dua cewek tenar! Gila!"

Andaikata ini bukan acara makan malam rutin dan _wajib_ (dalam artian lain), Hinata lebih baik pulang, mengempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan selimut, dan berendam bersama sabun cair yang baru ia beli kemarin. Rasanya jauh, jauh lebih menyenangkan ketika tubuhmu dimanjakan oleh aromaterapi ketimbang menyiksa kuping dan batin dengan obrolan-obrolan sampah macam ini.

Susah jadi orang serba tidak enakan. Bukan siapa-siapa, dan suaranya tidak didengar. Omongannya dianggap balon lewat dan nanti menghilang dibawa angin. Berkali-kali Hinata melempar kode ingin pulang duluan: mau mengantar Hanabi, mau mengkaji ulang laporan yang ia harus selesaikan akhir bulan di tablet pun masih saja tidak bisa menyadarkan teman-temannya untuk menutup mulut barang semenit saja. Sedetik juga tidak apa-apa, kalau semenit terasa berlebihan, pikir Hinata.

Pelayan sudah mengisi gelas milkshakenya kedua kali. Rupanya pelayan lebih peka, dia sempat mengirimkan Hinata senyum prihatin, dan berbisik, "Kalau Kakak mau pulang, pulang saja, daripada terjebak sendirian seperti ini." Hinata mendadak malu, buru-buru menyeruput milkshakenya. Kalau ada orang yang bisa meneropong isi pikiran seperti ini, pikir Hinata, mungkin lebih baik dia jadi hikikomori. Atau jadi biarawati di kuil. Mungkin itu lebih baik bagi Ayahnya, bagi adiknya, dan bagi Hinata yang sebentar lagi mau meledak.

"Tapi, si Naruto benar menang banyak! Kau pikir saja, Sara, Kinoshi, Sakura… apa perlu kusebut kalau Boss kita, Tsunade pernah mengundang Naruto makan malam?"

Hinata semakin merasa tersudut dan tak punya apa-apa. Ia jadi membandingkan dirinya dengan yang lain, apa yang ia punya? Semua gadis yang pernah mengejar Naruto punya banyak hal yang bisa dibanggakan, mulai dari penampilan hingga kapasitas kerja yang mumpuni. Ia berhenti menjadikan tablet sebagai pertahanan diri dan diam-diam menenangkan hatinya yang sedari tadi bergemuruh. Kiba memang sahabatnya, tapi, tetap saja Hinata rasanya tak tega menghancurkan suasana yang ramai dengan pergi ke luar mendadak.

Mencoba berbaur? Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris begitu Ino menuangkan bir ke cangkirnya, _demi Tuhan jangan alkohol_ , Choji yang sibuk menghabiskan persediaan dapur restoran, Temari yang tergelak dan menepuk-nepuk meja. Hinata? Tadi sempat terpikir mematikan dan menyimpan tablet di tas. Urung. Perempuan itu menyalakan kembali tabletnya, menekan kembali ikon email, melanjutkan kembali tugasnya yang tertunda. _Ini sudah gelas keempat alkoholnya. Dan dua gelas milkshake._ Jika di dadanya ada ruang karaoke, Hinata sudah menjerit sedari tadi.

Ketika SMA, Hinata membayangkan dia menjadi pelukis. Atau konselor anak-anak. Bukan malah terbungkus kemeja kerja. Dengan _name tag_ staff akuntan. Memang, memang harus diakui namanya tercantum di perusahaan teknorat nan bonafid. Namun itu semua tentu hasil keringat dan air mata. Sebelumnya, ia pernah mengisi bangku sekretaris di bawah nama keluarga. Tapi, Hinata memilih berangkat, pergi, karena dia tidak tahan cemoohan.

Semuanya berawal dari nama belakangnya.

Bagaimana kalau dia mengganti marga—memotong rambut dan mengenakan lensa kontak?

Hinata melihat jari-jarinya, masih sepuluh. Oke, hanya Ino yang tahu level toleransi alkoholnya di atas rata-rata. Hinata melirik ke kanan—ke kiri, seteguk lagi dan genap lima gelas tequila. Setengah teguk lagi karena belum terdengar cegukan.

Setengah teguk lagi—sangat menggoda imannya, tapi Hinata memutuskan berhenti karena tatapan Ino sangat mencurigakan. Apalagi cengiran mabuk vodka. Oh… okay. Hinata mundur, berusaha fokus mengerjakan laporan keuangan di antara cekikan, dan tawa yang membahana.

Tahun-tahun penuh airmata di fakultas ekonomi serasa sia-sia begitu dia tahu aplikasinya diterima karena satu kata: Hyuuga. _Anak tak tahu diuntung!_ caci Hiashi begitu surat resign melayang. Dan kop suratnya mencatat nama anak sulungnya.

Meskipun Hinata benci (tidak benci juga… hanya tidak suka, tidak nyaman) dengan semua acara makan malam membosankan, kehidupan yang monoton, deadline yang ketat—setidaknya ia datang ke sini dengan tangan dan kaki sendiri. _Ya… ya… baiklah, baiklah, ayo semangat, Hinata. Selesaikan ini, gajimu turun, dan ayo kita pergi beli kanvas. Cat air di rumah… oh empat ratus juta… dipotong pajak… oke warna burgundy…_

Setidaknya, sekarang, ia bertemu dengan teman-teman yang menganggapnya sejajar. Ia lebih suka dikenal Hinata yang kikuk ketimbang seorang pewaris Hyuuga yang kurang bisa diandalkan (siapa saja pasti akan malu bukan jika anak mereka tak mampu menembus dinding ekspektasi?)

"Yo, Hinata, kau tak mau pesan lagi? Mumpung belum tengah malam," saran Kiba, mendapati piring sushi Hinata sudah bersih. Perempuan itu sedari tadi hanya menimpali beberapa selentingan selebihnya diam. "Kupesankan appetizer?" Kiba, membolak-balik daftar menu yang terselip di bawah tas milik Chouji, menimbang-nimbang pilihan yang sekiranya Hinata tak keberatan. "Bluberry pienya satu," ia memindai kembali nama-nama makanan yang asing. "Oh-oh, aku pesan black rednya satu!"

"Kiba, sebenarnya tak perlu, tapi, terimakasih," Hinata meringis. Temari mengorder kembali beberapa piring seafood karena topik obrolan mereka semakin panas. Naruto benar-benar orang yang sangat populer! Tidak perlu berpikir sulit, kombinasi rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit kecoklatan rupanya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi mayoritas staff perempuan di perusahaan.

Diam-diam, Hinata mengulum senyum. Ia tidak bisa berbohong—wajahnya menghangat—begitu obrolan menyinggung hal-hal sensitif. Bisa jadi umur Hinata dua puluh lima tahun, tetapi perempuan itu lebih akrab dengan komputer ketimbang hal lain. Menyedihkan? Salahkan saja ayahnya.

"Laporan apa yang belum selesai?" Kiba mengintip layar tablet Hinata dengan gestur santai yang membuat orang-orang disana menganggap mereka menjalin hubungan spesial. Secara diam-diam. Sementara di sini, Kiba menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata penuh sayang. Punya adik perempuan yang tidak kesampaian.

"Minggu ini." Jari-jari Hinata lincah mengetik layar. "Aku mengerjakannya dengan sistem rekap."

"Kau terlalu rajin, Hinata. Pak Yamato sih orangnya santai." Pesanan Kiba datang. Hinata menolak halus potongan kue yang amat manis itu. Ia butuh delapan menit saja agar dibiarkan konsentrasi dengan angka. Oh, tolong jauhkan dia dari Ino dan botolan tequila. Kiba tidak boleh tahu rahasianya yang satu ini. "Siapa atasanmu, Hinata?"

"Sasori. Akasuna Sasori, kau kenal, Kiba?"

"Kau ini. Aku di sini lebih lama, tahu. Siapa pula yang tidak kenal anggota Akatsuki?"

"Iya ya, pertanyaanku aneh," Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipinya, "Mungkin aku harus istirahat,"

 _Tuhan, tolong aku._

"Kalian berdua saja ngobrol—hiks—ajak-ajak dong sini—hiiks!" pengaruh alkohol mulai mengambil alih pikiran Ino, diperparah oleh Lee yang toleransi terhadap alkoholnya rendah, malam semakin ramai. Tahu begini, ajakan Shino untuk pulang duluan harusnya Hinata terima. Mungkin ia sekarang telah tidur dengan memadamkan lampu dan membiarkan cahaya dari kota menerangi kamarnya lewat tirai kamar berwarna putih.

"Lho—Kiba, astaga, tabletku mati…" panik mulai menyergap Hinata. "Laporanku ini akan jadi evaluasi untuk Sasori-san. Dia akan dimutasi ke cabang lain."

"Jangan bilang, Sasori-san akan diganti, Hinata." Kiba menelan kuenya tergesa. Segera ia mengambil charger dari tasnya. "Autosavemu per berapa menit?"

"Seingatku per lima menit." Hinata menggigit bibir, ia sangat takut jika hitungan pekerjaan yang telah diselesaikan susah payah harus hilang karena keteledorannya. Padahal baterai tabletnya masih ada 40%. "Kiba… seingatku baterenya masih cukup."

"Lalu karena apa?"

Gelengan kepala lemah. Nasib buruk. Hinata tidak punya lagi alasan untuk berpura-pura lagi. Dia menarik napas, panjang. Dan menatap Kiba dengan tatapan yang mampu mengorek rasa kasihan lelaki jabrik itu.

"Aku mengerjakannya di Drive. Setidaknya tidak lenyap semuanya."

Pada akhirnya, acara makan bersama itu terbagi dua kubu. Separuh membicarakan gosip terpanas minggu ini, dan sisanya ada Kiba yang berusaha membongkar tablet Hinata di tempat. Setidaknya, Hinata berhasil bertahan duduk di restoran sampai separuh temannya pamit duluan dan pergi menjemput esok hari.

.

.

.

Ini bulan Juli dan Sasuke merasa keringatnya akhir-akhir ini merepotkan. Ia perlu membawa beberapa kemeja dan kaus ganti. Ia pikir, kulitnya semakin manja karena sulit sekali berpisah dari semburan AC. Entah matahari semakin dekat ke bumi atau stress pindahan kerja, Sasuke memaki dalam hati dan memperbaiki dasi.

Ia perlu terlihat tetap tenang, bersulang dan bertahan demi nama baik keluarga. Persetan siapapun yang mengatur acara pesta kebun penyambutan kepala divisi baru di siang dan sore hari, Sasuke meminum kembali cocktail asam yang telah dicampur dengan sedikit wine. Setidaknya ada hal baik yang membuatnya bisa menjaga emosi yang mudah meledak seperti bensin.

Perjalanan karirnya tidak layak dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Kakaknya melesat dengan cepat dan mantap, sementara ia meniti satu persatu anak tangga, dan bukan di perusahaan keluarga. Seagatta merupakan opsi terbaik bagi Sasuke untuk belajar tanpa harus dibayang-bayangi oleh raut kecewa Fugaku; Sasuke bebas dari kalimat, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti Itachi?" yang akan mengantarnya pada jurang depresi tak berdasar. Sedari tadi, Sasuke sibuk menghapal nama-nama staff baru demi formalitas.

Satu tepukan ringan di bahu membuat Sasuke menyipit. Ah, Sasori Akasuna, kepala keuangan yang sebentar lagi diganti olehnya. Pria ini lebih pendek dan fitur wajahnya tidak meyakinkan jabatan yang ia pegang di sebuah perusahaan stabil seperti Seagatta. Sasuke mengangguk, membalas jabat tangan yang ditawarkan. Matanya bergerak, mencuri lihat kehadiran perempuan di balik bahu Sasori.

 _Istrinya? Memang aku menakutkan?_

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasori mengetes nama lawan bicaranya di lidah, lelaki yang satu ini tidak terkena efek hormat suatu marga yang begitu dikenal di kota. Penampilannya cukup mengambil alih lampu tembak di pesta. Walau ini pesta kebun.

Sasori … seperti teman SMA Sasuke—lelaki Uchiha itu tidak bodoh untuk tahu usia pria di hadapannya jauh lebih tua dari kakaknya. Sebetulnya ia tidak berminat mengapa penampilan lelaki ini awet sekali, seperti disuntik botox dan formalin sekaligus tapi membayangkannya saja, Sasuke sudah ngeri sendiri.

Lengannya bergerak mengenalkan sesosok perempuan mungil dengan senyum simpul di belakangnya. Setelah basa-basi ala buku panduan percakapan bahasa Inggris dasar, Sasori pun bergeser ke samping. Sasuke masih menikmati cocktail bebas gula. Favoritnya.

"Kenalkan, Hinata Hyuuga. Staff pribadi barumu, dan tetap akan menjadi favoritku. Mungkin dia terlihat malu-malu, tapi percayalah, performanya sangat memuaskan."

Sasori menahan alisnya untuk tidak berkerut. Barusan dia melihat perubahan, meski sekilas, di air wajah Sasuke. "Jangan macam-macam dengannya. Kuberi peringatan sekarang."

Sungguh reuni yang tidak disangka. Secepat ia mengedipkan mata, memori otaknya berhasil menemukan korelasi antara sepasang mata bulan dengan kata "Saudara Neji" dan "Nomor dua" yang berujung pada nama Hinata Hyuuga. Suatu kejutan karena perempuan berblazer warna tan dengan turtleneck putih ini masih sama seperti dulu dalam satu artian; sikapnya pada Sasuke begitu netral.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dengan hormat, menyapa Sasuke dengan sapaan yang ramah dan hangat. "Selamat siang, Sasuke-kun." senyumnya bersahaja. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Uchiha tersebut mengenali harum vanilla dan chamomile yang mengalir ketika tangan kecil Hinata bersalaman dengannya. Ini si aneh yang dulu mengekori ke mana Naruto pergi dan muncul lagi seperti orang yang baru masuk ke dalam cerita hidupnya. _Bagaimana kabarmu._ Tipikal dialog di komik milik Obito, tapi rasanya ini begitu baru bagi Sasuke. Ia membiasakan diri dengan kerlingan genit, parfum yang menyegak hidung dan intensi lain, sehingga sapaan Hinata harus menggantung di udara tanpa jawaban.

"Kau kenal dengannya, Hinata?"

Sasori menyadari keterbukaan Hinata terhadap bocah muda yang jenius. Dulu ia berteman dengan Kakaknya Sasuke, dan ia mengakui bahwa keturunan Uchiha memang kehujanan berkah Tuhan. Ia melonggarkan pelukan jam tangan di pergelangan, menanti Hinata menjelaskan singkat saja. Jarang-jarang Hinata banyak bicara di satu kesempatan.

"Kami dulu satu SMA." Entah mengapa, setitik urgensi mendesak tenggorokan hingga Sasuke punya kewajiban untuk membalas pertanyaan Sasori. Biasanya, di kasus lain, orang yang akan menjelaskan kapan atau ada urusan apa yang melibatkan Sasuke dengan orang tersebut. Hinata mengiyakan, memegang tangkai gelas dengan kedua tangan.

"Dia… kelas dua belas…" Aduh. Hinata lupa. Memalukan. "Dua belas…"

"Kita sekelas." potong Sasuke datar.

Sasori semakin percaya gosip beredar bahwa Hinata aseksual. Masalahnya ini ada Sasuke Uchiha, masih satu kerabat dengan Itachi Uchiha, dan Hinata masih menunjukkan perilaku normal. Sasori awalnya mengira Hinata mungkin belum bertemu pria idaman, sayang sekali hipotesisnya dipatahkan waktu: pengalaman bekerjanya sama sekali tidak melibatkan romansa. Hinata menghormatinya dengan jenis kepatuhan yang agak aneh mengingat Sasori selama ini bersikap flamboyan dan lelaki berambut merah itu hanya bisa mengembangkan paru-parunya dan menerima lapang dada keadaan Hinata. Yang seperti ini.

Di sisi lain, gelas Sasuke sudah tandas. Satu label baru untuk Hinata: pelupa.

Sayang sekali, hubungan antara mereka berdua sebatas di nomor satu dan nomor empat yang berentetan di kolom nilai pada papan pengumuman di sekolah. Tambahkan nama Nara Shikamaru, nomor mereka hanya berputar-putar dengan skor bertahan di angka satu adalah Sasuke. Beda cerita ketika Shikamaru punya motivasi dan semangat lebih besar, diam-diam Sasuke mengakui ia akan duduk di nomor dua.

"Oh, kalau begitu, ini suatu reuni yang menyenangkan, bukan." Ya, betul ini sebuah reuni, namun tidak menyenangkan, tambah Sasuke dalam benaknya. Lengan Sasori merangkul santai bahu Hinata, pembeda sekaligus menerangkan bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan yang kuat sebagai atasan dan bawahan. "Kalian punya banyak hal yang bisa diobrolkan."

Sinyal darurat berdenging di atas kepala Hinata. Sasori tersenyum. Auranya kelam. _Ini boss barumu, okay?_

"Ah, tolonglah dirimu sendiri. Kau tinggal baca bagian akhir dan pelajari grafiknya sekilas. Catatan tambahan, modul ini, Hinata yang menyusun."

Hinata mengangguk. Tersenyum miris.

Sasuke tahu perempuan yang satu ini tidak akan memangsanya hidup-hidup. Sebelum Sasori semakin menjauh, ada baiknya menjaga tata krama. Meski ini adalah salah satu hal dalam daftar "Aku Benci Melakukan Semua Ini."

"Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Dari semua nama perempuan yang ingat (padahal hanya hitungan jari) nama Hinata ada di luar daftar kemungkinan staff pribadi keuangan. Ia tidak ingin repot memikirkan masalah kenapa Hinata bekerja di sini tapi penasaran menggelitik lehernya hingga tersudut di batas di mana keharusan menjaga batas-batas profesional lepas juga.

Mereka berdua tengah mengangkut kardus-kardus ringan berisi barang pribadi Sasuke. Katakan barang pribadi semuanya berwujud kertas. Sebut itu laporan, file, arsip, buku, dan kopian penting. Hinata membaca label-label yang Sasuke tempel di setiap kotak. Lelaki yang sangat rajin, simpulnya, sebelum Sasuke mendorong pintu sembari memeluk kardus yang lebih berat.

"Kupikir kau akan bekerja di perusahaan keluarga." Katanya, datar, tanpa emosi. Sasuke sibuk merapikan file pribadinya, karena, seluruh file milik Sasori telah dipersiapkan dengan baik. Ia tidak perlu susah-payah mencari sesuatu. Pasti ini tulisan tangan Hinata—setiap folder selalu ditempeli label keterangan. Tanggal. Isi. Siapa yang terlibat. Perempuan yang sangat rajin, simpulnya.

"Pertanyaanku juga sama untukmu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata agak bingung menjawabnya. Masalahnya, ini 'kan lagu lama. Hinata tahu Sasuke datang dari keluarga yang sama kolotnya, sama mengagungkan kebanggaan klan. Ia berusaha memilih kata-kata secara teliti. "Aku pribadi, lebih nyaman di tempat ini."

"Jawabanmu sama sepertiku."

Perempuan ini bahkan lebih memilih mengisi kontainer dengan arsip-arsip Sasuke. Apakah ini pengalaman pertama Sasuke diabaikan ketika berbicara dua mata?

"Benarkah?"

"Hinata, aku minta nomor faksimile divisi Teknik." Hinata bangkit dari mejanya dan menekankan nomor divisi temannya. Ia mengangsurkan gagang telepon pada Sasuke. "Dan siapa ini—Inuzuka, aku minta telepon meja bagiannya." Sasuke cuma diam, menerima gagang telepon dan disambut nada bicara yang familiar. Hinata kembali menyelesaikan tugas di bangkunya.

Meja kerja Sasori yang penuh koleksi boneka antik mulai dari matryoshka impor asli dari Rusia, boneka kucing hingga manekin mini dengan renda dan pita bertaburan kini tergantikan oleh benda minimalis dengan dua warna andalan: putih dan hitam.

Hinata mau tidak mau mengembangkan senyum, mengingat mantan atasan dan atasannya sekarang, merupakan orang yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sasori pun bukan orang yang ekspresif namun dia sering mengisi toples kaca dengan berbagai camilan yang sering dimakan mereka berdua ketika tugas datang seperti air bah.

Sasuke hanya mengisi meja kerjanya yang (bagi Hinata terlihat luas) dengan pulpen, laptop, PC dan rak kecil.

Ruangan kerja mereka bisa menampung dua belas orang dan mengadakan rapat mendadak. Bentuknya kubikus dengan dominasi cat warna putih dan abu. Ruangan yang kering karena aliran udara diputar oleh pendingin. Jendela yang besar-besar untuk melihat menara Tokyo dengan jelas. Ada pot-pot kecil tanaman hijau di balik tirai.

"Punyamu?"

Hinata menengok-nengok kebingungan. Jari Sasuke mengarah ke jendela. "Oh… iya. Kalau tidak suka, bisa aku pindahkan."

Bohong kalau Sasuke tidak curiga hubungan antara Sasori dan Hinata. "Aku tidak mau merawatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang tidak ada yang meminta."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

"Kalau begitu, pindahkan."

"Oh…" Hinata buru-buru menyelesaikan arsip terakhir dari kardus. Dia menepuk-nepuk roknya dan membenarkan gulungan rambut. "Baik… sebentar ya… maaf kalau mengganggu…"

"Loh?" pintu terbuka dan sesosok jangkung Kiba kaget di tempat. "Saso—?" lidahnya buru-buru mengoreksi. "Sasuke?" matanya memicing begitu mengenali perawakan si pria berjas hitam. Menengok Hinata, menagih penjelasan.

"Halo, Kiba-kun."

"Dia ada urusan apa, Hinata?"

"Sasori-san sudah pindah. Sasuke-kun sekarang secara resmi statusnya atasanku."

"Kok tidak ada pemberitahuan Sasori pindah?"

"Ada, lewat email, coba dicek dulu."

"Tidak ada acara penyambutan?"

"Tidak perlu." tukas Sasuke memotong percakapan Hinata dan Kiba. Cepat. Galak.

"Hei, tidak perlu melihatku seolah-olah aku akan menyakiti sahabatmu, Inuzuka." komentar Sasuke, tidak suka dengan ekspresi dan sikap tubuh Kiba yang menjadi tameng hidup Hinata. Seperti berhadapan dengan preman jalanan dan Sasuke bahkan lebih berminat di rumah daripada harus jalan-jalan sekadar mencari angin.

"Oh tidak, tidak. Maaf saja, Tuan Almighty Uchiha, aku hanya memastikan Hinata selamat di bawah pengawasanmu." Kiba berkata dengan nada serius namun wajahnya santai. Ia merentangkan lengan dan menekan pipi Hinata dengan jempol. "Hei, kau terlihat pucat."

Julukan Tuan Almighty sudah terkenal ketika mereka SMA. Sasuke mencetak angka sempurna pada nyaris semua subjek di sekolah kecuali pelajaran etika dan keterampilan tangan. Semua orang, apalagi anak laki-laki, menggunakan kata tersebut sebagai bahan olokan sementara para perempuan memang menggunakan arti harfiah julukan tersebut sebagai bentuk kekaguman. Kiba tidak begitu dekat dengan Sasuke dan jelas, ia masih belum bisa mengerti mengapa Naruto mampu dekat dengan orang seperti Sasuke. Kiba salah satu orang yang percaya dan menyaksikan jika pesona Tuan Almighty nyatanya tidak mampu membuat Hinata berhenti menaruh perhatian pada Naruto.

 _Ya Tuhan. Kenapa semua anak SMA berakhir di perusahaan ini? Siapa lagi?_

Pening mengetuk kening Sasuke. Pelan-pelan menghampiri. Membuat lelaki itu berhenti sejenak. Menatap kedua orang tersebut lelah.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata berusaha menjelaskan hati-hati. Ia melepaskan tangan Kiba dari wajahnya dan meyakinkan Kiba. "Tenanglah, Sasuke-kun orang baik."

"Sudah kuduga dari seorang Uchiha sepertimu, eh? Dipikir semua orang di sini kenal dan tahu tentangmu ya?"

"Kiba-kun… sudahlah," Hinata kurang setuju dengan sikap Kiba, bagaimana pun juga mereka sebatas rekan kerja dan tetap perlu menjunjung tinggi kode etik sebagai profesional, di mana pun mereka berada. Bukankah ada peraturan tidak tertulis untuk menjaga ketenangan di setiap tempat?

"Bukannya kau punya perusahaan sendiri?" Kiba mengamankan tangan di dalam saku. Pertanyaan Hinata berbalik arah kepada Sasuke. Apa ini yang namanya cara karma bekerja? "Untuk apa bekerja di Seagatta kalau ada monarki milik keluarga?"

Kalau Sasuke tidak ingat jabatannya apa sekarang, umurnya berapa, ia ingin sekali mendepak Kiba keluar berkat pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu kenyamanan pikiran Sasuke bekerja. Dia melarikan diri dari Uchiha karena Itachi telah melakukan pekerjaan dengan sempurna. Lagipula, masih banyak nama dari Uchiha yang kualitasnya jauh lebih diharapkan ketimbang Sasuke, si nomor dua yang sering berlindung di balik punggung Itachi atau Mikoto menurut Fugaku.

Ia datang kesini dengan harapan Ayahnya bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia punya kemampuan yang bisa dipertimbangkan, bukan terus-terusan dianggap tidak ada dan tak punya guna. Ingin bicara sepanjang itu, namun ia terlalu malas dan semua orang tidak perlu tahu. Karena luka, tidak selamanya harus tampak di permukaan.

"Kau bisa tanya pada sahabat perempuanmu itu." tanggap Sasuke malas, mengacu pada Hinata. Air wajahnya makin jelek. Harusnya Kiba bisa menebak apa motivasinya jika ia berteman dengan Hinata, bukan? Toh sepertinya si gadis Hyuuga juga kira-kira punya latar belakang yang sama, Sasuke berasumsi egois. "Perlu sekali untuk tahu urusanku."

"Sasu—!" Kiba ditahan oleh Hinata. Perempuan itu menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, tanda agar tidak ada keributan yang terjadi. Hinata tidak tahu kalau diantara mereka ada dendam pribadi atau apa, tapi dia tidak bisa bias dengan membela Kiba padahal temannya jelas-jelas yang duluan menyulut api.

Selain Kiba, Hinata ingat, dulu Neji juga tidak suka dengan Sasuke sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ada apa gerangan dengan laki-laki? Kenapa mereka hobi sekali membuat masalah?

"Pengawal selain Neji, hmm?" Sasuke berkomentar sarkas, bicara begitu akibat disuguhkan adegan dari telenovela favorit Ibunya. Apa-apaan, Tuan Putri yang akan diselamatkan oleh Pangeran dari Penyihir Jahat? Sasuke mendudukkan materi yang keluar dari printer, menandatangani apa yang diperlukan. Ia ingin pulang. Masih ada game yang belum diselesaikan dengan Itachi. Ya, di umurnya yang sudah kepala dua, hiburan Sasuke bisa ditertawakan karena tidak elit tapi sangat membuat otaknya rileks; bertanding PS dengan Itachi. _The Real Almighty Uchiha_.

"Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Kiba-kun adalah sahabat terbaikku." Hinata menahan napas, melempar tatapan pada Kiba, _dia bosku sekarang_ , dan Kiba mau tak mau harus menelan kenyataan pahit tersebut bulat-bulat. "Kiba-kun, ada perlu lagi?" usaha Hinata mengalihkan topik berhasil.

"Tidak sih. Aku hanya ingin menaruh kuitansi dari divisiku saja. Habisnya Shiho tidak ada di meja." ujarnya, meletakkan bundelan kwitansi beserta rincian laporan secara fisik di sebelah gelas tinggi milik Hinata. Ia menyugari rambutnya, "Nanti kalau ada yang kurang langsung chat, okay?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Bahkan hubungan mereka samar antara rekan dan teman sepermainan, hmm? Bukankah bisa lewat email perusahaan, bukan lewat jaringan privat seperti itu? Sasuke segera merutuki pikirannya yang kurang fokus dan menyalahkan bahwa kepalanya dehidrasi karena perpindahan jabatan ini menyerap tuntas seluruh energi fisik dan jiwanya.

"Yasudah, yo, Sas'ke, jangan macam-macam dengan Hinata!" peringatan Kiba, rasa tidak suka seperti bocah, tanpa alasan, membuatnya agak menaikkan nada, sementara Hinata berkali-kali dengan bahasa tubuh menjelaskan jika tabiat Kiba harap dimaklumi dan Sasuke tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun kecuali mendongak, dan melanjutkan kegiatan di laptopnya.

Sebuah pesan segera dikirim Hinata. _Aku… aku tidak membela Sasuke, tapi lainkali jangan seperti itu, ya? Dia bossku sekarang. Boss kau juga._ Pesan masuk. _Duh. DUH._

Entah kenapa, baru pertama ia merasa sejenak menginjak tanah dan telinganya tenang. Biasanya ia dimarahi karena menciptakan gaduh berkat jeritan perempuan yang menyorakinya dari bangku penonton dan sekarang? Mendadak rasa jengkel barusan mereda. Perlahan. Lagipula Hinata bersikap netral dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak acuh pada Kiba.

Hinata menghela napas, membungkuk pada Sasuke meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan kawannya dan mulai memisahkan bundelan dari divisi Kiba ke folder masing-masing untuk dikerjakan besok. Sayang sekali hari pertama Sasuke bekerja, Kiba sudah tidak bersahabat seperti itu. Mungkin ia bisa memberitahu dengan cara yang lebih bisa diserap oleh tabiat Kiba yang berapi-api. Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore—pantas saja cahaya dari jendela menyorot kuning dekstopnya, dan ketika ia mengecek ponsel, panggilan tidak terjawab dari Neji memenuhi notifikasi. Ia melirik Sasuke yang larut oleh suara tik tik tik keyboard, dan mempercepat pekerjaannya.

"Naruto divisi apa?"

"Uhm… HRD."

Perempuan itu selesai merapikan mathryoshka Sasori. Menggantinya dengan sebuket bunga lily. Ruangan mereka terasa segar, hanya dengan sentuhan wangi samar. "Ini hadiah dariku. Selamat datang, Sasuke-san."

Hanya dibalas gumaman. Beruntung hati Hinata dibuat dari baja.

"Siapa lagi yang satu SMA dengan kita?"

"Naruto, Kiba. Aku… tidak ada lagi, kok."

Baguslah. Sudah cukup dua bocah cerewet. Sasuke belum siap bertemu dua orang itu, terlebih saat makan siang. Mungkin kehadiran Hinata sebagai pelayan pribadi untuk mengantar makan siang dari food court di lantai satu ide bagus juga.

"Oi."

"Ya…?" ragu-ragu Hinata menyahut panggilan Sasuke. Arah jalan pikiran Sasuke sulit ditebak dan Hinata kurang suka mengira-ngira, membiarkan Sasuke punya ruang privasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Menyenangkan hmm, menjadi Tuan Putri?" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke berubah, memecah kesunyian beberapa menit kemudian, meski samar Hinata dapat menangkap jika Tuan Sempurna (dalam segala hal) iri dengan kehidupannya (yang harus ditambal sana-sini), ini terlalu aneh dan Hinata tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia heran sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan pertanyaannya yang lebih aneh lagi.

"Hidupmu sangat mudah, eh?" Hinata tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa ketika Sasuke membereskan meja kerja, menyimpan file ke dalam map dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di ruangan, bersama matahari senja, tenggelam dalam kebingungan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.


End file.
